It is customary to provide current limiting in a converter circuit for the purpose of protecting both the converter circuit itself and the load it is connected to. Normally the current limit circuit responds to an overload condition by operating in a constant current mode, and when appropriate, turning the converter off with a resumption of operation being prohibited until some reset operation is performed. Sometimes a provision is made to permit an automatic restart, however, this normally implies complex control circuitry which adds to the circuit cost. Hence at lower power levels, these features normally requiring complex control circuitry are often not included. This limits the performance of the converter especially during start up if the converter is connected to a high current demanding load. Typically the initial current surge demanded by the load triggers the current limit circuit causing the converter to shutdown. This means that a load demanding an initial high current surge at start up may never permit the converter to start up and reach steady-state operation.